Cowboys and Angels
by Chrisinele-hime
Summary: Dream fic that is a companion piece to my other story: "You and Me and One Spotlight". It can be read alone but it would make more sense if you read the other story at some point. Dean is a cowboy and he's just met a gorgeous professor that he feels a connection to. Who is he and why does he feel like he knows him already? He thinks it has to do with the color blue.


Author's Note #1:

Hi guys! This is a companion piece to "You and Me and One Spotlight" and although it can be read alone, it will certainly make more sense if you read the other story lol Enjoy, my lovelies! :) Oh and I didn't mention this at all in the other story, Dean is what you call "pansexual"; if it breathes and looks pretty enough, he'll hop on it lol

* * *

Dean Winchester was the probably the most notorious, rogue cowboy to ever set foot in the West. He was known to be a no nonsense man that would do anything for someone he considered family. And speaking of family, there was the matter of his brother, Samuel Winchester. He was four years younger than his older brother and had managed to escape the "family business" as it were, which entailed the capturing of criminals; bounty hunting.

Although Sam has followed into the family business, he had always wanted to try his hand at something scholarly and was currently pursuing that dream at a school in Boston. Dean is on his way to visit Sam as a surprise.

* * *

Dean had taken a few weeks off from bounty hunting with his Uncle Bobby and his best friend Rufus to visit his brother in one of the big cities on the coast because it's been way too long since they've seen each other and it just felt unnatural to not have interacted with him in so long. They couldn't even communicate via letters since Dean and Co. didn't really have a permanent address to which Sam could write. So now Dean is is making his way discreetly into Boston on his black, fiery mare of a thing named "Baby". He knows it ain't all that manly but...she's his baby, plain and simple.

Dean made his way into the school that he had dropped off his brother several months ago and realized...he had no idea where the kid would be! Before he started to panic, he rationalized that the best place to start would be the library. After asking for directions, Dean made his way to the large building in the middle of the campus. He earned many (appreciated) looks from a plethora of the men and women bustling around. Dean had always prided himself in his looks; there wasn't anyone that his smirk and excessive charm didn't work on. It definitely helped when they were on the hunt. Smiling widely (from his ego boost) Dean made his way into the library and walked up to the librarian in charge; an older blond woman with an angry frown on her face. He leaned up to the desk where the woman was seated and pulled his best smile for her and waited for her to give him her attention. When she did, her face went from mild annoyance to awestruck. _Got her_ thinks Dean to himself.

"H-how *ahem* How may I help you Mister...?" she asks pointedly in a husky voice.

"Winchester. Dean Winchester," he said with his drool-inducing southern drawl.

"Well, Mr. Winchester, how may I be of service to you?" she asked with a flirty hint to her tone.

_Oh, she could be fun._ "The most pressing thing that comes to mind, darlin', is that I need to find my baby brother. Whereabouts could I find the Law section?"

"It's upstairs...I could take you if you'd like," she said with a glint her eye.

"Now, what kind of gentleman would I be to make such a pretty _young_ thing such as yourself show a big ol' brute like me around? I don't wanna waste your precious time," he answered in a flirtatious whisper.

"You wouldn't be wasting my time at all, Mr. Win-"

"Call me, Dean. And what, pray tell, would your name be?"

"Agatha," she answered quickly.

"Alright, Agatha...I'll take you up on that offer."

* * *

After taking a detour (that left Dean feeling a loss he couldn't place...he keeps thinking about the color blue for some reason. And not just any blue, we're talking deep ocean blue), he and Agatha made their way to the Law section of the library where Dean saw the hunched figure of none other than his brother Sam.

"Sammy!" he exclaimed in a loud whisper. (You know...an intense yell, that's been muffled) Said figure got up quickly and turned around to face his brother with tears in his surprised eyes.

"Dean! Oh my God! I've missed you so freaking much!" said Sam as he made his way towards his older brother and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you too, Sammy. Did you get taller?! Anyway, almost had to beg Bobby and Rufus to give me time off to see you. I had to help them catch this really bad mother of a dude before I earned my time off, as if I haven't already. Grumpy old coots. So how is school going? Is my money making it's way to ya on time?"

Whenever Dean asked that question, Sam always felt a little guilty that his brother was having to help him pay for his stay at the school. "Yeah, Dean, they are." Now, big brother has always been a mind reader when it comes to his little brother; he saw that flash of guilt make it's way across his eyes.

"Sam, it's my job as your big brother to make sure that you get the best of everything, ok? If that means I gotta work my ass of doin' shit I ain't so proud of, then so be it. So long as you get to do what you want and get to be good at it, that's all I can ask for my efforts, alright? Now wipe that guilty look off your face before I punch it off," said Dean sternly. He knows he's being hard on him but he needs Sam to understand that he'd do whatever it takes to make sure he does something worthwhile with his life, and he sure as hell doesn't need to see that guilty expression every time. It'll break him eventually. "*Ahem* So anyway, Sammy, how about you show me all the stuff you been doin'; where your classes are, maybe some of your hot teachers, too," finishes Dean with a suggestive tone and waggle of his eyebrows.

"You never change, you know that?" said Sam as he steered his brother out of the library. He saw the look that Dean and the librarian shared and gave his brother a glare to which he received a shrug and a smirk. "Alright, so...first, I oughtta go see my History professor. He wants us to write an essay and I'm a little lost on what he wants. After that, I can show you around."

The two brothers take their time walking around the campus (Dean leading Baby around behind him) and catching up on each other's lives when they find themselves in front of the classroom of Sam's History professor. When they walk into it, they see a figure at the front writing on the chalkboard. As Sam makes his way over, Dean hangs back by the door and studies the man from a distance. _Hmm average height, dresses nice...oh God his hair, that's not fair. It should be illegal to walk around with hair like that._ As Dean was thinking to himself, Sam had already made it to his teacher and now Dean's getting to hear him speak and see his face. _Holy. Mother. Of God. His voice. Shit! Those eyes! Where have I seen those before?_ Dean is now thoroughly confused. He knows he just met the guy but...he has a gut feeling that he knows him. He shuffles nervously which causes the professor to glance his way and he stops mid-explanation to stare at Dean in confusion; a tilt to his head and a squint to his eyes. Dean's lost in those eyes and he can't breathe right.

"Um...professor?" asks Sam with a confused tone.

Castiel scrapes his eyes off of Dean to look back at Sam. "Yes, Samuel?"

"Well you were talking and then you stopped...oh! I'm sorry! I didn't introduce you to my brother. Dean get over here!" Dean clutched at his rapidly beating heart for a brief second as he tentatively made his way towards his brother. When he finally reached them, Sam put his arm around his shoulder. "Professor Novak, this my brother, Dean. Dean, this is my History professor."

"Is there a first name to go with that, professor?"

"Castiel. My name is Castiel. It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Dean, I have heard much about you from your brother. I must say, you are not what I pictured."

"That so?" he smirked, "Well, I hope I don't disappoint, professor. I haven't had the distinct pleasure of hearing about you, I'm sad to say. I move around a lot and Sammy here can't get a hold of me often. I hope he's doing good in your class," Dean says with a mock stern look towards Sam.

"Yes, of course. He is one of my more eager students. You needn't worry about his performance," answered Castiel as he took an almost imperceptible step closer to Dean.

"Yes, well, he learned from the best," said Dean as he slowly approached the professor. "You could say, when it comes to performing, I'm the best there is, actually."

Sam shot his brother a shocked look but before he could say anything, he saw Castiel's demeanor change...he thinks it's about time he showed himself out. He's got a week before the essay is due anyway. He slowly backs away and takes Baby with him to the local bar to try to clear his mind. The other two men had already forgotten Sam's presence.

"Is that so, Mr. Winchester?" replied Castiel in a deeper voice as he stepped closer into Dean's personal space. "I refuse to believe that statement without a proper demonstration for proof," he said flirtatiously into Dean's ear causing him to shiver and grasp him by the hips.

"Oh, don't you worry, sweetheart. Daddy won't disappoint," said Dean as he hoisted Castiel onto his desk and started kissing and divesting the clothes off the celestial body in front of him. He was left in only his pants when Castiel spoke again.

"Mmmm say it again, Dean," demanded Castiel as he spread his legs to allow Dean to stand between them.

"What?"

"'Sweetheart.'"

"What for?" chuckled Dean as he brought their faces to a mere centimeter's width apart.

"Because," began Castiel as he put his had behind Dean's head, "I've never heard that word said in that particular drawl of yours; it is sending my libido reeling. And one more thing, if I may."

"Sure thing, _sweetheart,_" Dean accentuated with a subtle roll of his hips which caused Castiel to gasp.

"When I ask you to do something...I do not need you to question me. I am a professor and as such, I expect obedience. I will give clarity when clarity is due. Am I understood?" Castiel was now giving Dean a no nonsense look that sent a violent shiver down his spine. "Am I understood, Dean?" asked Castiel with more force and rough tug of hair when he didn't receive an immediate answer.

"Y-yes, sir," replied Dean nervously.

"Good. Now, I will have you know that I have never been one to surrender myself to someone I just met but...I feel as if I know you already."

"Me, too, doll. Somethin' 'bout those eyes of yours. I feel like I'm gonna drown in 'em."

"Please, do," said Castiel as he pulled Dean in for a kiss that set his very soul on fire. They pulled apart just as it was getting hard to breathe. They brought their foreheads together and basked in each other's presence before the blue eyed man initiated another heated kiss. "Fuck me, Dean," he said as he pulled away. Dean shivered again at the state of the shorter man's voice.

"Anyone could walk in on us," said Dean tentatively.

"We are both in rather embarrassing states of undress already, Dean, and this isn't real." Dean is too confused and horny to comprehend that statement right now and let Castiel continue, "It will feel real, however, when I'm through with you."

Dean growled as he brought their lips together again. Castiel took that opportunity to push Dean away from him so he could stand and push him down onto the desk. "What're you doing, angel?" the green eyed man asked in confusion.

"Are you aware of the phrase: 'Save a horse; ride a cowboy?'"

"Oh, I love where this is going."

"I'll take that as a yes. Now, you are going to sit here like an obedient _dog_ while I have my way with you," whispered Castiel seductively as he pulled down the rest of Dean's clothes. "Although, 'dog' doesn't quite cover your size. That is quite the behemoth you have there."

"That's probably the sexiest thing he's ever been called," replied Dean with a shiver.

Castiel smirked before taking Dean's member into his hand and giving a few lazy tugs before kneeling before him. He gave a quick glance to Dean and smirked again at the debauched look on the cowboy's face before slowly taking Dean into his mouth.

"Oh, shit. Look at that pretty mouth of yours taking me in." Castiel hummed around his cock and slowly pumped his own member in his hand as he continued pleasing Dean with his mouth. All too suddenly, in Dean's opinion, Castiel was standing up before him and pressing his fingers to Dean's mouth. Taking the hint, he opened his mouth and coated his fingers in saliva and released them with a 'pop'. Castiel proceeded to take his hand behind him and insert the digits one by one as he stretched himself. When he felt he was ready, he hoisted himself onto Dean's lap and slowly took him in. He paused briefly before he started a slow rhythm. "Fuck, Cas, you're so tight, baby," panted Dean as he started to meet Castiel thrust for thrust.

"Dean...it's been s-I'm not going to last," breathed out Castiel as his movements became more erratic.

"That's ok, sweetheart, I've got you." As Dean said that last statement he became aware of an extraneous set of shallow breaths taking place somewhere close to him. The thing is...he doesn't see anyone else in the room. "Do you hear that?" he asks distractedly.

"N-no..."

"Coulda swore..." Dean added as he felt his consciousness being pulled and he found himself awakening to labored breathing. He quickly opened his eyes to find Castiel looming over him. _Damn, he's literally the man of my dreams. I'm so fucking lucky_ Dean thinks to himself as he makes eye contact with the gorgeous being above him._  
_

* * *

Author's Note#2:

I totally cranked this out quicker than I thought lol I hope y'all enjoyed! :D Stay tuned for more stories! :) I am currently working on another and have several in the works in my head lol Until next time! :))


End file.
